


mga ilaw sa daan

by hi_ddeulgii



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_ddeulgii/pseuds/hi_ddeulgii
Summary: baka may tama lang ako. ilang red horse din iyon, apat? lima? isang case. di ko na rin alam, magulo ka rin kasi.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	mga ilaw sa daan

magulo ka simula nung nag-aya si jisoo magpainom dahil birthday nya at tapos na sya this sem. sakto sabado bukas kaya pumayag na rin ako sa pamimilit nya, grabe magmakaawa kasi working na daw sya sa susunod at wala nang time sa friends.

hinigit mo ang kamay ko para lang magtanong kung sabay ba tayo pupunta sa kanila. siguro? hindi naman ako pwedeng mauna dun magmumukha lang akong patay gutom na atat makikain. tumango na lang ako at bago ko pa man alisin ang pagkakalingkis mo sa akin agad mo na akong niyakap.

_wag ka ganyan, please._

sabi ko crush ka lang. happy crush. inspiration para matawid ko ang hellish college life na to. sabi ko, okay na ko dito. titignan ka lang pero di ka dapat hahawakan. hindi dapat lalagpas doon sa limit na nilagay ko para sa sarili ko. hindi kasi talaga pwede.

_naalala ko tuloy nung tinanong kita kung puro lalaki lang ba ex mo, safe question para malaman kung bi ka ba. naalala ko ang tawa mo nung narinig mo ang tanong ko, at tumango._

_"mukha ba akong bi, seul?"_

_natatawa ka habang sinasabi mo yun at tumawa na rin ako. malay ko ba? iba kasi yung tingin mo at sinasabi mo, sa ikinikilos mo. napailing na lang ako noon, habang nakikita kitang naghahantay sa pila ng uv para lang masure kung makakaalis na yung sinasakyan ko._

"grab na lang tayo. sinend naman na ni jisoo yung address sa gc." hawak mo pa rin ang braso ko habang naglalakad tayo palabas sa arts building. nakapagbook ka na sa grab pero hindi mo pa rin ako binibitawan. mas lalo lang lumala nung binaba mo ang kamay mo para hawakan ang kamay ko. _pasalamat na lang at hindi namamawis ang palad ko ngayon_. 

tutal wala na akong magawa sa pagkakakapit mo, kinuha ko na lang ang mga folders na bitbit mo na hindi magkasya kasya sa liit ng bag mo. cute bag for cute size, my ass. tamad ka lang talaga.

"hanggang anong oras ka pwede?" tanong ko bago pa tayo tuluyang makalabas sa school, napatango ako sa lady guard at nginitian na lang din ako. "ingat kayo." ika pa ni ate.

"depende, unless maaga kang uuwi baka umuwi na rin ako." inayos mo yung pagkakasara ng bag mo saka mo ko kinabig papunta sa lerma. "check natin kung may chicharon bulaklak pa." 

kaya kong maglakad mag-isa sa totoo lang, kaso mas gugustuhin ko pa rin na hawak hawak mo ang braso ko habang kinakaladkad mo ako sa mga gusto mong puntahan. okay lang ito. kuntento na ako.

nakanguso ka nung makita mo na wala na yung tindero ng chicharon bulaklak. mga cravings mo talaga wala lagi sa timing. napatawa na lang ako at tinanong ka kung gusto mong sa 711 na lang maghintay, umiling ka kaya hinila na kita pabalik dun sa tapat ng school para dun maghantay.

hiniram ko rin yung phone mo para makitext. kilala ka naman na ni mama kaya tiwala sya sa akin basta ikaw yung kasama ko. 

_nakasave pa rin pala yung fingerprint ko dito._

"hindi ko dinelete." pansin mo siguro yung pagkabigla ko kung nabuksan ko pa rin yung phone mo. napangisi lang ako at sinabi na hindi ko rin naman dinelete yung kanya sa phone ko. 

gawain pa naman ito ng mag bestfriend diba? normal lang to. normal lang naman din na "cutie" pa rin ang name ko sa contacts mo, diba? normal lang din na ako lang ang nakalagay sa may fingerprint access sa phone mo, diba? hindi ko dapat nilalagyan ng malisya pero kasi crush kita kaya naguguluhan din ako.

"nasabi ko na kay mama." binalik ko sa kanya yung phone nya pero sabi nya ako na lang daw muna maghawak. 

"na sa akin ka makikitulog?" nakakaloko ang ngiti mo. lumapit ako sayo para pitikin ang noo mo, hindi mo alam yung mga epekto ng mga sinasabi mo. "asa ka, mag-aangkas ako pauwi." kumunot ang noo mo sa pagkakasagot ko. _ano ba ang pinapahiwatig mo?_

"same way lang naman tayo, bat di pa tayo maggrab pauwi?" 

hindi na kita sinagot kasi bumusina na yung grab car na inaabangan natin. tahimik tayong sumakay sa loob, isinandal mo ang iyong ulo sa balikat ko habang pinagmamasdan ang mga ilaw sa daan. 

***

baka may tama lang ako. ilang red horse din iyon, apat? lima? isang case. di ko na rin alam, magulo ka rin kasi.

hindi ko magets ano ang gusto mong iparating. inutusan mo na ko sa lahat, refill-an yung baso mo, paghimayin ka sa alimasag, isinabay ko na nga yung limang shanghai mo sa plato ko kahit hindi na ko kakain. hindi ko na makausap ng maayos si tzuyu na kakarating lang, palagi kang may request. 

"inuutusan ka na naman ni irene." bulong sa akin ni tzuyu kaya tinignan kita at tinuro ko yung hinihimay kong hipon na kakainin mo. "hayaan mo sya. nakita nang naghihimay ako." pabalang kong sagot.

tumawa na lang si tzuyu at inabot yung isa pang red horse para lagyan yung baso ko. "nilalasing mo ko ah, sabi ko pass muna eh." ungot ko.

"hindi. lagyan mo lang yan si seul. di tatanggi yan pag ikaw." pang-aasar ni jisoo na naglapag pa ng maraming yelo.

"sira, di naman talaga tumatanggi yan kahit kanino. ahh." tumawa na lang si tzuyu at pinakain sa akin yung hawak nyang lumpia.

nakabusangot akong ngumunguya ng lumpia at inaabot sayo yung mga nahimay kong hipon. tumayo ka tinanong si jisoo kung saan yung banyo nila, saka mo ako tinawag. "seulgi, samahan mo ako." 

grabe, walang pakiusap. utos agad. 

"hindi ka naman makakahindi eh." mahinang sabi ni tzuyu na tinulak na rin ako patayo sa upuan. "sayo rin naman, kaso basted na ako eh." nakangisi kong sagot. 

"seulgi!" inis na sita ni tzuyu sa akin. natawa na lang akong tumakbo at hinabol ka sa loob.

"friends na pala kayo." bungad mo sa akin, pagkapasok ko sa kwarto ni jisoo, sabi kasi dito na lang daw magbanyo kesa sa may kusina dahil nandun daw yung mga tiyuhin nya.

"no hard feelings na kasi." nagkibit balikat na lang ako at umupo sa bed ni jisoo tapos ikaw dumerecho na sa banyo. talagang hinantay mo pa ko, nasa akin ba yung tissue? 

"iniyakan mo yon, seul. normal lang sa akin mag-alala." kahit nasa banyo ka na, mukhang hindi talaga mahihinto ang usapan na ito. "saka may jowa na yon, kaya dapat dumidistansya ka na." hirit mo pa.

"friends na lang kami, hyun. as in wala na. friendly na lang kami sa isa't-isa." hindi ko gets bakit need ko mag-explain sayo. siguro natatakot ako na mabigyan mo ng masamang kahulugan ang mga kinikilos ko sa mga nakakahalubilo ko. 

may sinabi ka ngunit hindi ko na narinig dahil binuksan ni jisoo ang pinto para sumilip at pumasok ang ingay mula sa labas sabay na rin ang tunog ng pag flush mo. hindi ko na pinaulit yung sinabi mo kasi hindi naman mukhang importante dahil maayos na ule ang aura ng mukha mo nung tumingin ka sa akin. 

"tara na?" pag-aaya mo.

"nag-alcohol ka na ba?" sumama ang tingin mo at nilamutak mo na lang ang pisngi ko saka mo sinabing may alcohol sa loob ng banyo. 

***

11 pm na. uwing-uwi na ko kasi baka mapagalitan na ako ni mama, baka kung ano pa masabi. bago pa man ako makapagpaalam kila jisoo, hinatak na nya ako at sinabing last round. ubusin lang daw yung isang case. _anak nang pucha._

natawa ka lang sa gilid at napailing marahil alam mo nang kating-kati na ako makauwi. hinigit mo yung monobloc at itinabi sa upuan ko.

hindi talaga gusto ng panlasa ko ang red horse kaso ayun lang ang meron sa handa ni jisoo, saka favorite din daw nya kasi lalo na pag ice cold beer. ikaw naman panay dagdag ng yelo sa baso ko, nagmumukha ng tubig yung red horse ko maputla na.

tatlong bote na litro na lang ang natitira at tinanong na kita kung kaya mo pa ba dahil alam ko namang weakshit ka sa ganyan, lalo na beer. bumulong si tzuyu kay jisoo at agad na tumingin sa akin na may nakakalokong ngiti. 

"ikaw na lang sumalo ng tagay nya, seul." 

"ayoko. ikaw na lang kaya paborito mo naman ito eh." 

"konti na lang naman, uubusin na lang natin oh." pagpipilit ni jisoo. oo na, tumango na lang ako. gusto ko na talagang maubos ito para makauwi na ko. ikaw naman puro ka tawa, pasalamat ka.

"cute nyo talaga. buti walang nafafall sa inyo." 

_counted na ba dun kahit crush lang_?

"kung hindi ako straight, baka may chance." bigla kang sumagot. bigla rin akong nabingi sa katahimikan na bumalot sa mesa, sumakto pa na nalowbat yung bluetooth speaker kaya rinig ng lahat yung sinabi mo. 

_nice joke, hyun. muntik na ko maniwala._

"mama mo may chance, ni hindi nga kita trip." humagalpak sa tawa si jisoo pati yung ibang mga kaibigan natin sumali na rin sa pagtawa. pailing iling na lang si tzuyu na maski sya hindi mapigilan matawa. hinampas mo lang ako ng malakas at piningot ako.

"ang kapal naman ng mukha mo."

pagkasabi mo non biglang nanumbalik na ang ingay sa handaan. nilaklak ko na lang din yung lamang ng red cup ko baka sakaling magising gising ako sa mga hindi makatotohanang hiling.

tumulong na ako sa pagliligpit para mapabilis ang paglilinis ni jisoo sa bahay nila. nagmamadali syang mag ayos sa sala maski sa kwarto nya kasi susunduin pa raw nya yung jowa nya sa airport kaya ayon mukhang pinapalayas na kami. 

nakita kitang nakatayo sa may pinto, bitbit mo ang bag ko habang hawak mo yung phone mo. nagbobook ka na siguro ng sasakyan pauwi.

"nagbook na ako ng angkas. thanks sa pakain, jis." ngiti mo na hindi ko mawari kung malamlam ba o lasing lang ako.

"no problem. ikaw ba, seul? mag-angkas ka na rin para mabilis ka makauwi." suggest ni jisoo habang nagwawalis ng kalat. 

nilapitan kita at inabot mo sa akin yung bag ko, sabi mo hahantayin mo sana ako kaso malapit na yung driver ng motor na sasakyan mo kaya nakaabang ka na. 

mabilis lang makabook ng angkas ngayong oras. madaling araw na rin kasi. on the way na raw si kuya driver sabi ko kay jisoo na nagpapaganda. nakarinig na rin ako ng busina, nandyan na yung sundo mo. hindi ko alam anong nangyari at hindi ka na tumingin sa akin para magpaalam, pero hindi ka na rin naman nakapagpaalam kay jisoo kaya hinayaan ko na.

"tol, sayang." yung natirang pagkain pa ba ang tinutukoy ni jisoo o yung nangyari kanina? wala na akong idea, gusto ko na lang matulog. itutulog ko lang ito.

"ji, andito na yung angkas. uy salamat sa invite ah." yakap ko kay jisoo at tinapik na rin ang balikat. "ingat sa pagsundo. pakisabi kay jen, pakita naman sya." hirit ko habang inaayos yung helmet na suot ko. nagthumbs up lang ang gago.

gusto kong magmadali yung kuya sa pagmamaneho, baka sakaling maabutan pa kita. baka sakaling makasabay pa sila sa highway. hindi ka pa naman nakakalayo siguro.

palinga linga ako sa mga nakakaangkas rin sa motor, umaasa na masusulyapan ka. nakalayo ka na siguro? angkas rin naman sakay mo kaya mabilis din ang byahe. ramdam ko yung pagkabagsak ng mood ko sa byahe dahil lang sa hindi kita naabutan.

okay na ko eh, tanggap ko na yung bigat ng mood ko hanggang pauwi kaso natanaw kita nung huminto yung motor sa intersection sa may eton centris. kitang kita ko ang arko ng ilong mo na naiilawan ng headlights ng mga sasakyan. nakatingin ka lang sa kawalan, habang ako pinagmamasdan ka sa kabila ng mga samu't-saring ilaw na nagkalat sa kalsada. huling tanaw bago ko gisingin ang sarili ko sa panaginip na baka iniisip mo rin.


End file.
